Like Candy to My Soul
by smellslikecorruption
Summary: "So do you maybe want to get out of here?" Tori/Meredith. Yep, you read that right. Meredith. Also some implied Cat/Tori.


**Title:**Like Candy to My Soul  
**Characters/Pairing(s):** Tori/Meredith (yeah, you read that right), some background Jade/Beck, implied Tori/Cat  
**Word count:** 1163 words  
**Summary:** "Do you want to maybe get out of here?"  
**Timeline:** Directly after _Tori Fixes Beck and Jade_

**AN:**I was talking to a friend about TFBJ, and we were discussing how incredibly gay Tori is, in general, because we talk about that a lot, and we decided that she had a bit of a crush on Meredith (a one-time guest character, who had maybe five minutes total screen time, and I have so clearly lost control of my life, idek). Anyway, we decided there should be Tori/Meredith fic, and now there is, and this is it. Also, this is my first attempt at femslash, so there's that.

x

After the next act began (and Jade and Beck had finally been ushered off the stage and disappeared to... somewhere, no one was trying very hard to find them), and things had settled down somewhat, Tori remembered Meredith.

She found her right where Beck left her, but now missing her customary cheerful smile (even without it, Tori thought, Meredith might be one of the prettiest girls she'd ever seen).

Tori collapsed into the chair Beck had abandoned, certain that he wouldn't want it back anytime soon.

"Hey."

Meredith shrugged. "Hi."

"I'm sorry your date got kinda ruined."

Meredith chuckled, a little, and the butterflies in Tori's stomach multiplied by about a thousand. "It's not your fault."

"Uh, it is, actually. A little. I talked him in to asking you out."

Tori cringed. In hindsight, that had been a horrible idea. Just because _she_thought Meredith would make a good girlfriend, didn't mean Beck had to feel the same way. Even if they did have sort of similar taste in girls. Or, she amended in light of recent events, perhaps they didn't. Because no matter how pretty Jade might be, the thought of being with her was exhausting. Unlike the idea of being with someone like Meredith, or Cat. Someone who was as sweet and friendly as they were pretty.

"Oh."

Meredith's voice brought Tori back to the situation at hand. She grimaced.

"So that's why I'm sorry."

Meredith thought for a second, and then shrugged, her smile slowly coming back.

"Don't worry about it, Tori. I knew I didn't really have a chance. Not with Jade still, you know, doing that existing thing. I was just looking to have some fun while he was still single."

"So you're really okay?"

"You're sweet to worry. But yeah, totally fine. I mean, would I have _preferred_it if Beck was honest with me? Of course. But I'm not mad."

"Huh. That's... That's really sweet of you, Meredith."

Meredith didn't respond, but Tori could've sworn that she was blushing a little from the compliment.

They sat together, silently, through three more songs, until Tori mustered the courage to ask,

"I'm no Beck, but do you want to maybe get out of here?"

Meredith stared at her. "Are you...?"

Tori bit her lip, nervously. Moment of truth time.

"I think so, yeah. Are you?"

Meredith smiled and, right in front of Tori's eyes, her entire demeanor shifted slightly.

"Sometimes."

Tori had heard the rumors, everyone had, but she was still far more relieved than she thought she would be to hear confirmation from Meredith.

Tori restrained herself from doing anything too enthusiastically excited. "Cool. So do you want to?"

Meredith nodded, once. Decisive. "Let's go."

x

So, Tori might have been lying. A little. Or, at least she wasn't completely honest, and that's kind of the same thing as a lie, right?

Anyway, she'd maybe let Meredith think that she had some actual experience with this sort of thing. Girls. And their...girl parts.

The truth was that she hadn't kissed a girl, or dated a girl, or done anything more than some affectionate cuddling during sleepovers with Cat. Cuddling that had earned them more than one curious look from Trina, but none of it had absolutely crossed the line from friendship to something else.

At the end of the day, the truth stood. Tori Vega had never been with a girl.

So she followed Meredith inside the school and through the halls, and hoped her shaky hands weren't giving her away.

It turned out to not matter much, because her nerves were getting in the way of her common sense, and she didn't notice that Meredith was heading for the janitor's closet until it was too late, and Meredith was pushing open the door.

Beck and Jade froze, and so did Meredith.

Tori just rolled her eyes. Would it really have been that difficult to drive to Beck's RV? Could they _really_not wait that long?

"Um. Um. I'm-" Meredith stammered, and it shocked the other two back into action.

Beck moved like he was going to pull Jade's shirt back down over her bra, but she caught his hands before he could.

Jade turned the full force of her glare on Meredith, and Tori couldn't be completely sure, but she might have been smirking.

"Can we help you?"

Meredith was still stammering apologies, so Tori took matters into her own hands.

"Nope. We're good. Bye guys! Come on, Meredith."

She grabbed Meredith by the by the wrist, and tugged her backwards, shutting the door as they went.

x

They went to Meredith's Father's empty cupcake shop instead.

Meredith unlocked the back door, and flipped on the kitchen lights. They perched on the edge of the stainless steel table, shoulders barely brushing.

"So..." Meredith began.

Tori smiled half a smile. The butterflies in her stomach were roaring back to life.

"So...?" She replies.

Meredith moved, and her hand was on Tori's cheek and they were leaning in, and Tori's heart was pounding (the room smelled sweet, like cupcakes and frosting, and for a split second Tori thought about Cat, and the bubblegum lip gloss she wore, and how it made the whole room smell like bubblegum whenever she put it on).

And then they were kissing, right there on the kitchen table, and it probably wasn't sanitary, but Tori couldn't find the ability to care.

It was different, kissing a girl, but not as different as she thought it would be.

Meredith's lips were soft, but no softer than the last boy she'd kissed, and when the kiss deepened, it didn't taste different than kissing a boy (she'd always sort of imagined that it would taste like bubblegum lip gloss).

So the kissing? Not as different as she thought it would be. But Tori, herself? _She_felt different. Good different.

Meredith's slender hands were pulling her close, and this was what she'd been looking for, this is what she'd read about, this is what it felt like to be really affected by a kiss. And God, if _this_was what it felt like to be turned on by kissing, then no wonder Andre, and Cat, and Trina, and Robbie, and Beck, and Jade all liked doing it whenever and wherever they could. This was awesome!

Tori moved her own hands, finally, and this was different too. Meredith was all slight build, and soft curves, and a delicate ribcage tapering down into flared hips. She was new, a whole world of skin and bone and muscle to explore, and Tori couldn't get enough.

Luckily, Meredith seemed okay with that.

x

Later, when Meredith dropped Tori off at her house, Tori reached across the gear shift and squeezed Meredith's hand.

"I had fun tonight."

Meredith grinned at her, through lips still swollen and red from kisses. She reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair behind Tori's ear.

"Me too."

"I'll see you Monday?"

"Count on it."


End file.
